


Suddenly, I Was A Lilac Sky

by MadokaFan1234



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: does Buster moon is gay, mike is stubborn, my autocorrect wouldn't take almandite, so now Mike is almandine, there will be another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaFan1234/pseuds/MadokaFan1234
Summary: Buster is a Moonstone. Mike is an Almandine. They are two polar opposites.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo, I had sent this to the singing-gems blog, but I also wanted to post it on ao3, so now here it goes!

PROMPT: A Moonstone and an Almandine--where's the correlation? 

On paper, they had nothing in common. One was inviting, if a bit naive, and would care for those he took in. The other was a selfish mess who had barely to no consideration to anyone he looked up to. One worked for his big show to go on. The other stole from others and wrapped others up into his schemes. One loves to be with the people he works with. The other either pushed them away or into the streets.

They never thought they had anything in common either...until they were stuck together.

"Show me how 'ta fuse," the Almandine bluntly commanded. He eyed the taller animal, his crimson gem creasing. 

Buster looked down at the mouse, wondering why he what he wanted to do. "Mike?" He addressed the gem by his 'stage name', causing the mouse to recoil in annoyance. "Why would you--" He stopped mid sentence when he realized what he wanted. 

Mike had a girlfriend. A pure, animal girlfriend. 

"Oh..." He said, understanding the situation. "This is about Diana, isn't it?" 

Mike scoffed. Everyone knew he didn't like--let alone cared for--normal animals. "Hah! No!...Y-yeah... so what if it is?" He flustered over his words, not wanting Buster to know. "And you better not tell anybody about it!"

Buster raised his hands in defense, snickering a bit at the small mouse's attempt at intimidation. "Relax, I won't tell anybody..." 

Mike huffed. He better not tell, this was the only thing he trusted from him--and that wasn't saying much. "Aight, so you're half-gem, correct?" He questioned.

Buster looked up in surprise. His expression changed from relaxed to...confusion? "Y-Yes Mike, I am half-gem..." He said.

"Have 'ya ever fused with an animal before?" He asked. Buster did not answer. He tapped his fingers on his desk, staring into space. A few moments passed, the sense of awkwardness tingling in the air. "Hey, hey!" Mike snapped, impatiently. "You still there?"

The koala stirred out of his gaze, looking back at the small mouse in front of him. "Oh, yes!" He responded, playing with his bow tie. "I fused with my friend Eddie before, actually..." He trailed off. "Well," he chirped, back to his enthusiastic self. "I can definitely show you how to fuse! Just give me a second to set things up..." Buster ran out of his office to the next room. 

Mike glared at him, hoping it would be quick. He didn't like to wait.

\---

"It's been an hour!" Mike stomped into the next room, bored of waiting. "What's going on--"

When he entered, there were a set of records lined up on the desk. In the middle was a record album where Buster stood, placing a record on the turntable. "Oh, Mike!" Buster turned around to face the rodent. "Good, we're ready to start!" 

Mike walked past the doorframe to see more of the room. He saw a small staircase made of old show programs on the floor. Walking up them, he found a surface where Buster stood, holding his hand out. "What are you doing?" Mike questioned, new to the gesture.

Buster took his small hand in his. He placed his other hand on his waist. "This is how you fuse," he smiled. 

The music began to play. 

Buster began to sway to the jazzy tune. Mike wasn't quick to respond. He tried to dance in sync with the koala, but it just felt...uncomfortable. 

"I can't do this," the mouse sighed, turning away from the moonstone and jumped of the counter. 

"Mike, where are you going?" Buster followed him. But as he ran towards the almandine, he tripped on the corner.

"Listen, buddy," Mike began. "I can't do this, not with you. It's weird--" he was cut short as he turned around to see the koala about to fall on top of him. 

And then it happened.

\--

"Wh-what happened?" He looked over around the room. The album had finished its song.

"Huh?" One hand immediately went to feel his neck--a moonstone bow. The other felt his eye--an almandine gem. His outfit was odd--a purple tuxedo. 

"Mike?" He whispered to himself, pressing his hand to his eye. "Moonstone..." He replied, grabbing the bow. A million thoughts ran through his head. Realization sank in.

They were a fusion.

But not for long. Soon, the two fused out, panting and sweating with a mix of fear...confusion...excitement.

"Wow," Buster spoke first, holding his gem. "That was..."

"Interesting," Mike finished, holding his eye. That feeling of awkwardness filled the air again. The two stayed quiet for minutes, glancing at each other every so often.

"So," Buster finally said. "That's how you fuse."

"You say that like you've done it plenty," Mike said, calm for once.

"I only fused with Eddie," he laughed. "But he's my best friend. I wonder if I could've done it with my father before he..." He trailed off again.

Moments passed. "That felt...strange." Mike commented, trying to break the silence.

"Cool," Buster replied.

"...special," Mike whispered. "Okay, I guess I'll get going..." He got up and brushed himself off. 

"Really?" Buster piped up as Mike walked towards the door. "Maybe we should...at least name...him..." He stumbled over his words. "How about...Iolite?" 

Mike actually stopped for a second, wondering about the name. "Iolite, hmm....that's decent." He smirked for a moment, before turning back. "I guess that's a fine name. And hey," he caught Buster's attention, who turned to see him as he left. "Don't tell anyone 'bout this. Not about you. Not about Diana....not about Iolite." 

Buster nodded solemnly. Mike met his gaze. For a moment, the two exchanged a glance of interest. That felt...weird. But satisfying. 

When Mike exited, Buster swore for a plot second that he smiled. He wondered, did he like Iolite too? 

He shook his head. No, Mike was far too stubborn to want to fuse with someone. He loves Diana, not him, not Iolite, not anything.

Even if he did, it could never be. Buster came to earth to meet others. Mike was on the run. They fused so Mike could learn something, not for fun.

They had nothing in common. Nothing except...Iolite. For a few moments, they knew something. Alone with a million thoughts.  
"Fusion...fusion...fusion..."

They were scared--they knew it. But they were intrigued. What could they do? How could this work? Could it work? 

Who knows, they sure didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write a sequel fix soon (after all other 80 fits) so try to keep up with this shit


End file.
